¿Leyenda?
by SnDr NeMy
Summary: UA Una chica nos cuenta la leyenda de la casa que hay justo frente a la suya, ¿será tan solo una leyenda?


**Dedicado a todos aquellos amantes que se vieron separados por el odio, los celos, el egoismo, la distancia y el querer hacer lo que otros creen que está bien. Dedicado en especial a Frost y a mi niña Mary, dos personas muy importantes para mi tanto porque una me hace creer en que el amor se puede encontrar como por la otra que me recuerda lo doloroso pero agradable del amor (si, somos masoquistas).**

* * *

_Los personajes que reconozcais pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

* * *

**¿Leyenda?**

Aunque es primavera, hoy hace frío y el cielo está nublado. Miro por la ventana de mi cuarto y solo veo coches y algún que otro paraguas, un momento, hay algo que me llama la atención. ¿Un camión de mudanzas? Eso quiere decir que la casa de los Granger vuelve a tener dueños, espero que tengan hijos. Se decía que esa casa estaba maldita, cualquier familia que se instalara en ella sufriría la muerte lenta y dolorosa de cada miembro, pero eso solo son historias de fantasmas para asustar a los recién llegados, aunque claro, algo debía haber de cierto en esa historia¿sino como se explicarían los trágicos sucesos a algunos de los inquilinos?

Ahora os contaré la leyenda:

_Un día de agosto llegaron al barrio una pareja francesa, se llamaban Pablo y Joanna Granger, tenían 2 hijas, Paulina y Hermione. Hermione apenas tenia 18 años, era inteligente, estaba hecha toda una señorita pero era muy rebelde; sus padres tenían una buena posición y esperaban poder casarla con algún hombre mayor que ella, rico y de buena posición social, pero ella ansiaba ser libre y poder casarse por amor._

_Los Granger hicieron construir una mansión con grandes jardines que estaría acabada para finales de septiembre, ese día se celebraría en el barrio una gran fiesta de bienvenida._

_El día de la fiesta, Hermione lucia más bella que nunca, su hermoso cabello castaño contrastaba con el verde de sus ojos que ese día brillaban de felicidad, vestía un vestido blanco, largo y que dejaba adivinar su cuerpo de mujer; y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para los jóvenes presentes. Entre esos jóvenes estaba Harry Potter, hijo de una familia de antiguo linaje que actualmente estaba arruinada y que fue a la fiesta más por obligación que por devoción, aunque él no sabia que ahí iba a encontrar al amor de su vida. Hermione y Harry se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y sintieron dentro de ellos que se conocían desde siempre y que se habían estado esperando._

_El primer encuentro después de la fiesta de bienvenida tuvo lugar la víspera de Navidad, en la misa de medianoche, él llegaba tarde, ella sentía que debía llegar tarde, se encontraron y mientras tocaban las campanadas, la pasión se apoderó de sus cuerpos y con ella llegó su primer beso. Desde ese día, el caprichoso destino quiso que sus encuentros fueran más seguidos, más pasionales, eran dos amantes que desde siempre se sabían destinados el uno al otro, dos amantes que irradiaban amor por los poros y que aunque la inocencia los hubiera abandonado hacia ya bastante tiempo seguía cuidando de ellos. Tras varios encuentros decidieron ser más que amantes, decidieron prometerse amor eterno, juraron sobre fuego, con la mano en el pecho y se entregaron mutuamente hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Empezaron a salir en secreto hasta que Paulina, la hermana de Hermione, los descubrió, intentaron detener el desastre que se avecinaba si los padres de ella se enteraban, el suyo era un amor que debía mantenerse en secreto._

_Paulina cedió durante un tiempo pero pronto su secreto podría leerse en los ojos del hermano, en los temblores del cuerpo frente a cada visita de su hermana al convento para atender a los niños huérfanos y aunque lo intentaron una y otra vez, sus intentos fueron en vano, Paulina no quería ocultar a sus padres algo tan importante y ellos decidieron que si alguien tenía que decírselo debían ser ellos mismos, puesto que era un error de ambos._

_Esa misma noche Hermione y Harry se vieron por última vez, puesto que al saberlo los padres de ella la mandaron al extranjero con una tía suya que se había quedado para vestir santos… Ella rogó que no se la llevaran, que no alejaran su cuerpo del cuerpo de su amado, que al menos le permitieran verle a lo lejos los domingos en misa, sus padres se lo negaron y con ello la felicidad de su hijo y de Harry. Y Harry al verse lejos de su amada, se sintió morir en vida, se sintió solo, despojado de la mitad de su ser y se marchó, se marchó lejos de la ciudad de su amada, lejos de la calle de su felicidad, lejos de la casa que le produjo tanta amargura y se perdió vagando y nunca más nadie supo nada de él._

_Y cuenta la historia que de ese bonito amor nació una estirpe que aún hoy en día perdura y que están destinados a vivir felices su amor en compensación al dolor de sus antepasados y también cuenta la leyenda que los familiares de Hermione fueron muriendo poco a poco, algunos dicen que porque con Hermione se fue la vitalidad de la familia, otros que al irse Hermione y vivir separada de su amor murió de pena, como Harry, y volvió después de muerta a atormentar a todos los huéspedes e inquilinos de la mansión de los Granger hasta el día de hoy._

Pero como os he dicho antes, solo son cuentos de niños, mira por donde, los nuevos vecinos si tienen un hijo. Se me olvidaba presentarme, soy Jaqueline y según me contó mi abuela, soy tataranieta de Hermione y Harry. ¿Seran solo cuentos de niños o tendrá algo de cierto esta leyenda?

* * *

Primero agradeceros que os leais mi historia, segundo agradeceros que me dejeis un review y por último deciros que disfruteis del amor como si cada segundo al lado de la persona que ameis sea el último.

** Nemy**


End file.
